peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 April 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-04-06 ; Comments *Peel relates his experiences narrating a six-part television series on the history of the emergency services, which was called Aftershock and was broadcast on Channel 4 in 1996. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Lord High Fixers: 'Witch Doctor (CD-When The Revolution Comes)' (Au Go Go) *Helen Love: 'Girl About Town (Compilation 7"-Astral Angora)' (Nana) *Hi-Tech Roots Dynamics: 'Brandenburg Dub (LP-Berlin Dub)' (Top Beat) *Sewing Room: 'Drug-Free (7"-The Drug Free E.P.)' (Dead Elvis) *DJ Force & Styles: 'Fireworks (12")' (Essential Platinum) *Melt-Banana: 'Scratch Or Stitch! (LP-Scratch Or Stitch)' (Skin Graft) *Workdogs: 'Totally Different Boogie (LP-One Night Only!)' (In The Red Recordings) :(JP: 'A frustrating week for me, this, in several ways, one of the reasons being that Simon Joyner was in town and, as regular listeners to John Peel's Music on BFBS will know, a bit of a favourite. He recorded a session for my domestic programmes and he came in to see me and I wasn't there, and I regret that, but he did leave behind a walking football...') which he demonstrates on air, and then says with total insincerity, ('Thank you Simon, this is the sort of thing I've really always needed, I have to say.....I've got a little drawer full of small gifts from rock stars of one sort or another.') The toy falls over. ('That's the sort of thing that Manchester United get a penalty for.') *Black Star Liner: 'Harmon Session Special XI (12")' (EXP Recordings) *Princess Superstar: 'Blue Beretta (CD-Strictly Platinum)' (5th Beetle) Contains the line "I got more rhymes than John's got Peel Sessions," which Peel thought was arms rather than rhymes. Nonetheless he was pleased his name was on the lyrics. *Billy Ward & The Dominoes: 'Rags To Riches (CD-14 Hits Vol. 1)' (King) *Deluxx Folk Implosion: 'Daddy Never Understood (OST-Kids)' (London) *Urusei Yatsura: 'Phasers On Stun / Sola Kola (CD-We Are Urusei Yatsura)' (Ché Trading) *ILL. INC.: 'Madscience (12")' (Chicago Style) *Make-Up: 'Blue Is Beautiful (7")' (Black Gemini) *Nation Of Ulysses: 'A Kid Who Tells On Another Kid Is A Dead Kid (CD-13-Point Program To Destroy America)' (Dischord) *Comsosis: 'Telekinetic (2x Compilation CD-The Chakra Journey)' (Return To The Source) *''news - edited out'' *Fireworks: 'Loserville (7"-Prime Mover)' (1+2) *Robson Banda & New Black Eagles: 'Soweto (CD-Greatest Hits Vol. 1)' (Gramma) :(JP: 'I had a full week this week because I was doing some voiceovers....I was contracted to do six programmes which were a kind of history or recent history anyway of the emergency services, you know, with a lot of rather grisly film which I didn't much like, I have to admit, of sort of accidents, you know, those things which firefighters and ambulance people film so that they can use them for kind of training lectures and things later on. I was in two minds about it before I even started, but I was urged to do it by my agent: "It'll be good for you," she said....I went to do these programmes and by and large they went alright. There were three different producers, each one does two and so forth: one of them was a truly obnoxious bloke, and I'll tell you how he was obnoxious. He was one of those kind of power people. They kind of run the film past you, a little green light goes on and you read what it is you're supposed to read: "In the late 1970s, firefighters in Wolverhampton discovered something rather special..." and then what happens is, if it's OK they let the film run on to the next one, another green light comes on and you read the next paragraph. What he would do, almost every time....I'd go, "Phew, passed that one," and he'd stop the film, but then there'd be a long pause, and he'd sit and look at his script, and then he'd just press the button down, "1970s," and then he'd roll the film back again, and then he'd come round again...he ended up by virtually singing some of the lines, and it was one of those things where you felt, this man is a control freak, and the temptation to rush outside and say, "Listen pal, you're so good at it, do it yourself."...Simon Joyner's football's off again: I think it's time I played another record.'). *Doo Rag: 'Nickel (Club Version) (LP-What We Do)' (Dependability) *Elevate: 'The Resin World (LP-The Architect)' (The Flower Shop Recordings) *Golden Starlet: 'Hot Stuff (Compilation 7"-Astral Angora)' (Nana) *Fahrenheit: 'The Flame (12"-The Awakening)' (Transient) *Dianogah: '100 Percent Tree (7")' (ActionBoy 300) *Simple Ton: 'Death Before Dishoner (7")' (East Coast) *Pure Morning: 'Dinky (7")' (Radar) :(JP: 'I used to collect Dinkies when I was a kid: I don't even know if they still make them, to be honest. But one of those things that I deeply regret, seven or eight years ago, I went round some kind of antique market off Bond Street in London, but things tend to be a bit overpriced anyway, as you can imagine....My uncle Michael, who was actually my sort of step uncle, not that it makes much difference...he gave me a basket full of Dinkies, and they were all really early Dinkies, and beautiful things....and I just smashed 'em to pieces, absolutely ground 'em beneath the heel...I went to this antique shop and there were just rows and rows and rows of these, and I thought, I'll just buy one or two to remind me of the old days...£850!! Thank you, how nice to have spoken to you this morning.') *Pie: 'Plastic Vistas (CD-Strictly Seance)'[ (Big Top) *China Drum: 'Last Chance (7")' (Mantra Recordings) *Orichalcum: 'The Curse Of Uqbhar (12")' (TIP) *Duane Eddy: 'Moovin' 'N' Groovin' (7"-Cannonball EP)' (Jamie) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-04-06 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:45 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes